


Through Infinity (Peter Parker x Reader)

by BigChungulus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, yeeyee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigChungulus/pseuds/BigChungulus
Summary: yee yee





	1. Chapter 1

There she was in a dark alleyway in front of a man who has information that she could bring back to her father. The shadows seem to be dancing around her like they knew of her presence and were scared of what was to come. Her black wings flapping slowly making her levitate slightly above the man, her golden horns shining slightly creating a golden sort of light around them. Her sickly smile showed off her pearly white fangs that can pierce through human skin so easily.

“ Mr. Rodriguez, please tell me where I can find the stone.” She said sweetly almost to sweet like the type of sweet a serial killer would use before they brutally murder their prey. She slowly starts to lower herself until she is right in front of the man's quivering body.

“ I would never tell you , you monster!” He spat trying to appear brave toward the girl, but she could smell his fear radiating off of him at rapid speed. She smirked lightly before opening her hand to have a flame appear in her palm.

“Mr. Rodriguez, I hate to do this, but you are refusing to obey the mighty Thanos and the punishment is death.” she said as she moved closer to the man, just as she raised her hand to throw the fire on him he said.

“Hail hydra.” and just like that, he was engulfed in a ball of blue flame, then instantly turned to ash that blew away in the cold nights wind. The girl grimaced feeling sorry for the man even though he was part of such an evil organization, but quickly shook away those thoughts knowing it was an order. That their would be great consequences, and just with a snap of her fingers she was gone with no trace of the two even being their in the first place. For years she has been in the background going on missions and tasks. While she did all the dirty work he would sit back and relax, but that day she had made sure that one day she will make him pay for all the suffering he has made her cause, but for now she will fall asleep knowing she must lie to the only family she knows to keep them safe.

It was all just to keep them safe


	2. With an eyeball on top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yee yee

"Rocky Rocky Rocky Rocky Rocky Rock ..."

" What kid" Rocket rudely replied. He is currently fixing my bombs that I broke while trying to juggle them. Not the best decision on my part but it was fun until Mantis bumped into my back and the bombs flew out of my hands and landed right in front of Drax. Once they fell on the ground they instantly blew up in his face. So because of that Rocket is mad at me and he even grounded me from playing with Groot's game which is super mean because the only other that's fun on this ship is annoying quill and I don't feel like getting in even more in trouble than I already am.

" Can I please be ungrounded pretty please with an eyeball on top? " I say as sweetly as I can. Rocket turns to me and gives me one of those angry parent looks.

" First of all gross, Second of all no y/n we talked about this you can't play with things that can blow up so you are still grounded " I give him my classic pouty face but he seems unfazed by it. I cross my arms over my chest and stomp away to Gamora and quill and plop down into my chair. They look at me then each other like their having a conversation

" Are you okay N/N?" asked Gamora. I turned my head quickly to her with a stern expression on my face.

" No, I'm absolutely not okay Rocky won't unground me. It's so unfair Groot says bad words all the time and when I accidentally blow up something I get in trouble " I yelled. Her eyes soften as she stands from the table and walks over to me and puts her hand on my shoulder.

" He's just trying to show you what's right and wrong and don't you worry I will talk to Groot about his cursing problem. I glanced up at her then pulled her into a giant hug. Once I pulled away I noticed the yellow flashing thingy signaling a distress call.

" Quill lookie the flashy thing is flashing, " I said as I pointed towards the distress call thing. He turned to look at it and then walked over to it. He touched a few buttons and then ran to his seat at the front of the ship.

" Get everybody in their seats we are going on an adventure" he yelled. Me and Gamora looked at each other and then ran to gather everyone. I got Rocket and Groot while Gamora got Drax and Mantis. We got in our seats, well they are in their seat's. I'm floating above Groot watching him play what I want to play. I bet this is gonna be boring.

\--------------------------------------time skippppp--------------------------------------------------------------

Uuuuuuhhhhhhhhh it's been two hours of listening to quills songs I'm done. Quill just put on rubber man and he's trying to get us all to sing. Groot is still playing his game and I'm pretty sure Drax is asleep and snoring really loudly might I add.

" Sing it, Drax," said Quill, of course, the only reply he got was a snore. I started humming to the song because you have to admit it's pretty catchy. I look over at Rocket and his looks so annoyed.

"Why are we doing this again ? " asked Rocket. Gamora looked at Rocket with an annoyed expression.

"It's a distress signal, Rocket. Someone could be dying "

" I get that, but why are we doing it?" Quill decided to join the conversation.

"Cause we're nice. And maybe whoever it is will give us a little cheddar cheese for our help." I flew down in front of Rocket.

" cha-ching "

" Which isn't the point Y/N, " Gamora said sternly. Peter points at me.

" Which isn't the point... I mean... If he doesn't pony up". Rocket jumps in excitedly.

"We'll take his ship"

" B-b-b-bingo!" Mantis pressed a few buttons then said.

"We are arriving"

"All right, Guardians. Don't forget, this might be dangerous, so let's put on our mean faces. " He looks back at Groot playing the game.

"Groot, put that thing away. Now. I don't wanna tell you again. Groot." Groot rolls his eyes at Quill.

"I am Groot"Everybody's eyes widen at what he said

"Whoa"

"Language"

" Wow" I float down in front of Quill.

" I told you " I sassily said. He gave me that kinda look that says shut up Y/n.

"You got some acorns on you, kid. Ever since you got your little sap, you're a total d-hole. Keep it up, and I'm gonna smash that thing to pieces." Rocket said very passive aggressively. I sense something bad so I turn my head to see a bunch of people floating everywhere. I shakily point my finger in the direction of the window. Once they see what I'm looking at all their mouths drop to the floor. Mantis decided to break the silence.

"What happened? "

" Looks like we're not getting paid," said Rocket. With a thump, a body is smacked onto the window. Everybody groans in disgust.

"Wipers! Wipers! Get it off "


	3. The Pirate Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yee yee

We were all gathered around the one-eyed man on the table. Quill was looking at him in disgust.

"How the hell is this dude still alive?" Drax looked at Quill then back at the man.

"He is not a dude. You're a dude. This... This is a man. A handsome, muscular man" Quill looked at himself.

" I'm muscular," he said with a sad face. Rocket snickered

" Who are you kidding, Quill? You're one of Y/n's sandwiches away from fat"

" Yeah, right. What?" He said in disbelief

" It's true. You have gained a little weight" Said Drax. I jump on his back and give him a hug from behind.

" Just a little" He looked up at me with a look of shock.

" You too N/N" He looked at Gamora.

"Gamora, do you think I'm ..." Mantis starts touching Thor's forehead.

"He is anxious. Angry. He feels tremendous loss and guilt." Drax walk around the table to get a better look at him and shook his head.

"It's like a pirate had a baby with an angel" Quill put his hands on the table a

"Wow. This is a real wake-up call for me. Okay. I'm gonna get a Bowflex. I'm gonna commit. I'm gonna get some dumbbells" Rocket smirked

"You know you can't eat dumbbells, right?" Gamora started rubbing her hand over his arm which I thought was weird.

"It's like his muscles are made of Cotati metal fiber" Quill picked her hand off of his arm

"Stop massaging his muscles." He then pointed to mantis

" Wake him up". She brought her hands and face close to his forehead and whispered.

" Wake" He jolted up of the table making us all take a step back. He turns his head to all of us taking in our appearances and his surroundings.

"Who the hell are you guys?" I slowly start to float over to him. The others are looking at me in shock but I know if he makes any sudden movements I can disintegrate him. I frantically wave my hand in his face.

" Hello, Sir what's your name," I said in the happiest voice I could manage. He looked shocked by my sudden burst of emotion but quickly shook it off.

" Well little demon thing I am the mighty Thor god of thunder," He said in an overdramatic voice as he puts one hand on his hip and looks into the distance. One thing I've learned about him is that he is very self-absorbed.

" Well Mister Thor god of thunder," I say in a mocking tone

" We are the guardians of the galaxy, That's Groot, and that's Rocky. Rocket interrupts me by saying

"Its Rocket" I rolled my eyes but continued

" That's Drax and Mantis, Then their's Gamora and Quill and I'm Y/N, "I say while putting a big smile on my face. I'm totally gonna make him my best friend even if it takes me 150 years.

\----------------------( Time skip brought to you by Drax's reflexes)------------------------------  
Gamora stared in front of her with her arms crossed.

"The entire time I knew Thanos, he only ever had one goal: To bring balance to the Universe by wiping out half of all life. He used to kill people planet by planet, massacre by massacre" Drax turned to thor.  
"Including my own." Gamora continues.

 

"If he gets all six Infinity Stones, he can do it with the snap of his fingers, like this," She says as she snaps her fingers. I look away sadly realizing what is really going on. Thor looked straight at Gamora.

"You seem to know a great deal about Thanos" Drax answered Thor statement.

 

"Gamora... is the daughter of Thanos"

 

"Your father killed my brother."Thor starts to walk over to Gamora but I stop him before he can get to her. He starts struggling against the barrier but it is no use. Quill puts his hand on Thor's chest and pushes him back.

 

"Oh, boy. Stepfather. Technically, she hates him as much as you do." Thor's expression changes to a look of pity.

 

"Families can be tough. Look. Before my father died, he told me I had a half-sister...that he imprisoned in Hel. Then she returned home, and stabbed me in the eye, so... I had to kill her. It's life, there was nothing else. - And I feel your pain" Said, Thor, as he put his hand on Gamora's shoulder. Quill looked at Thor's hand in disbelief then put his hand on her other shoulder.

 

"I feel your pain, as well. I mean it's not a competition, but I've been through a lot. My father killed my mother, then I had to kill my father. And that was hard. Probably even harder than having to kill a sister. Plus, I, came out of it with both of my eyes" Thor looks around the area.

"I need a hammer, not a spoon". He starts messing with buttons and handles trying to open stuff.

"How do I open this thing? Is there some sort of a four-digit code maybe... Maybe a birth date or something" Quill looks at him." What are you doing?" Thor smiles at us. Then in the funniest accent Quill can make he says

"No, you're not! You'll not, be taking our pod today, sir." I giggle a little and rocket looks at Quill in disbelief.  
"Are you making your voice deeper?" Quill looks shocked.  
" No" Drax looks deadly serious.  
"You are. You're imitating the God-man. It's weird."  
"No, I'm not" Mantis points at him.  
"He just did it again!"  
"This is my voice," He says as he points at himself. Thor walks in front of Quill  
"Are you mocking me?"  
"Are you mocking me?"  
"You just did it again" Quill looked at Gamora.  
"He's trying to copy me"  
"Enough! We need to stop Thanos. Which means we need to find out where he's going next" Gamora yelled  
"Knowhere" Thoe replies. I look at him in disgust, why do we have to go to nowhere it absolutely sucks their. Mantis confusedly looks at thor  
"He must be going somewhere"  
"No. Knowhere? It's a place. We've been there. It sucks" Thor then walks over to our fridge and takes one of my sandwiches. Quill looks at Thor in disgust.

" Excuse me, that's our food" Thor smiled politely. "Not anymore" Thor... Why would he go to Knowhere?" Gamora asks

"Because, for years, the Reality Stone has been safely stored, there with a man we call the Collector"

"If it's with the Collector, then it's not safe. Only an idiot would give that man a stone" Gamora scoffed. Thor taps his forehead with his pointer finger."Or a genius"

"How do you know he's not going for one of the other Stones?"

"There are six stones out there. Thanos already has the Power Stone because he stole it last week when he decimated Xandar. He stole the Space Stone from me when he destroyed my ship and slaughtered half my people. The Time and Mind Stones are safe on Earth. They're with the Avengers" Seven there's actually seven stones it's just no one else knows it.

" The Avengers?"

"They're Earth's Mightiest Heroes"

"Like Kevin Bacon?" Mantis asked. Thor looks deep in thought.

"He may be on the team. I don't know. Haven't been there in a while. As for the Soul Stone, no one's ever seen that. No one even knows where it is. therefore, Thanos can't get it. Therefore, he's going to Nowhere. Hence, he'll be getting the Reality Stone. You're welcome"

"Then we have to go to Nowhere now" Gamora says. Thor shakes his finger in a no sort of fashion.

"Wrong. - Where we have to go, is Nivadellir."

"That's a made up word" said Drax "

" All words are made up" said Thor as he starts rummaging through stuff."

"Nidavellir is real? Seriously? I mean, that place is a legend. They make the most powerful, horrific weapons to ever torment the Universe. I would very much like to go there, please. " Asked Rocket

."The rabbit is correct, and clearly the smartest one"

"Rabbit?"

"Only Eitri the dwarf king can make me the weapon I need." He looked down at Rocky

" I assume you're the captain, sir?"

"You're very perceptive."

"You seem like a noble leader. Will you join me on my quest to Nivadellir?" He starts to turn to Quill but then looks a thor 

 

"Lemme just ask the captain. Wait a second, it's me! Yeah, I'll go"

"Wonderful" Quill points to himself.

 

"Except that I'm the captain"

"Quiet!" Thor puts on peters backpack and starts walking away.

 

"And that's my backpack"

"Quill, sit down"

 

"Look, this is my ship. And I'm not going to... Wait, what kind of weapon are we talking about here?"

"The Thanos killing kind."

 

"Don't you think that we should all have a weapon like that?"

"No. You simply lack the strength to wield them. Your bodies will crumble as your minds collapse to the madness." Quill starts walking towards Thor.

 

"Is it weird that I wanna do it even more now?"

"A little bit. Yeah" Gamora just not having Thor and his plan.

 

"If we don't go to Nowhere and Thanos retrieves another stone, he'll be too powerful to stop"

"He already is." Thor replied smugly. Rocket raised his hand.

 

"I got it figured out. We got two ships, and a large assortment of morons. So me and Groot will go with the pirate-angel here, and the morons besides N/N will go to Nowhere to try and stop Thanos. Cool? Cool" Thor smiles at all of us then gets in the ship.

"So cool" Quill looks down at Rocky 

 

"For the record... I know that you're only going with him because it's where Thanos isn't and Y/N a moron too"

"You know, you shouldn't talk that way to your captain, Quill and no she isn't . Come on, Groot. Put that game down. You'll rot your brain." I look over at Rocky and Groot with a disappointed expression.

"Why can't I come too" I pouted. Rocky comes over to me and puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I just want to keep you safe, I don't want my little demon to get hurt" Groot walks over to me and gives me a hug.

"I am groot"

"I love you guys too, please be safe and come back in one piece please"

"We will kid" said Rocky as him and Groot walk over to the ship and get in. Thor waves to all of us.  
"I bid you farewell and good luck, morons. Bye" and just like that they are gone. I quickly turn to   
Gamora.

"Can I come help to Nowhere with you guys" almost in sync Quill, Gamora , Drax , and Mantis said.

"No"

"Why" Quill looked at me in disbelief.

"Do you know what Rocket would do to us if you got hurt by thanos" I look away knowing its true.So once we get to Nowhere I stay put and wait .


	4. Die Blanket of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yee yee

It's been three hours and I'm starting to worry what if their hurt or worse dead and it could all be my fault. I quickly turn my head when I hear the door opening. Balls of fire appear in my hand just in case as I slowly walk towards the door. It swings open to reveal Drax, Mantis, and Quill with monotone expressions. I look past them but can't seem to find Gamora. Quill must've noticed my confusion when he quickly said

"Gamora stayed back to do other things were going to pick her up in a little bit" He is lying I sense it his hands are shaking, and his knees are wobbling two signs that he's lying but I go with it because if what happened really happened then I don't want to believe it. I slowly nod my head then walk back to my seat. Mantis, Drax, and quill walk back to their seats as well. Quill blasts some of his music on repeat which is kinda annoying but I let him be. I slowly start drifting asleep.

\---------------(Time skip brought to you by a giant donut)-------------------

I am rudely awakened by Drax screaming in my ear. In a panic, I quickly smack his bald head. His eyes widened in disbelief. He slowly lifts his hand to his head and rubs softly.

"Ow," I jump out of my chair and see the damage. Just a little red he should be fine.

"Why did you have to scream in my ear"

"Because quill got a message saying we need to go to Titan"

"Why" Drax shook his head

" I don't know I stopped paying attention " I stood up and started walking to the front. Quill and Mantis were already ready to go. I guess they were just waiting on me. Drax eventually makes it to his seat and then we were off.

\------------(Time skip brought to you by little Petey)--------------

\We were met with a sad, destroyed , dark planet. I remember when titan was a beautiful place full of life and love and I remember when it all came tumbling down.Quill turns to us.

" Thanos and his little minion things might be here so be ready to attack" I nod my head then quickly run to my room to change cant fight in my Pokemon pajamas.

We all slowly walk onto the hard rocky soil.

"Do you know what we are looking for " Asked Mantis but before anyone replied we hear someone talk.

"Let me just say, if aliens wind up implanting eggs in my chest or something...And I end up eating you, I'm sorry." Quill slowly signals us to walk over to the voice.He puts up his fingers in a three then counts down. Three ....................Two.................One.Quill throws a grenade in front of them as the three people just stare. Drax starts running at them screaming Thanos. A red cloak flies straight at his face and pulls him to the ground.Mantis starts running at the person in the funny looking suit.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Please don't put your eggs in me!. He webs up Mantis and try's to run.I float above everyone and suspend his movement.Hi struggles for a few seconds before Quill kicks him down.

"Stay down, Clown" The man with the tin can suit fired at quill while the funny looking one extends legs to resemble a little spider.Quill throws and electric cord that wraps around the spider person and he falls to the ground. Drax still on the ground is struggling with the cape.

"Die blanket of death" I lift up the spider thing and place him in front of Quill and he immediately puts him in a headlock .The tin man points a gun at Drax.

"Everybody stay where you are. Chill F out." He powers off his helmet and looks at the man with a strangely familiar necklace.

"I'm gonna ask you this one time. Where's Gamora?" The man aiming at Drax rolls his eyes

"Yeah, I'll do you one better. Who's Gamora?" Drax shifts underneath the man.

"I'll do you one better! Why is Gamora?" I stare at him quizzically as Quill powers up his gun.

"Tell me where the girl is, or I swear to you, I'm gonna French fry this little freak."

"Let's do it! You shoot my guy, I blast him. Let's go! " As his arm gun extends.

"Do it, Quill! I can take it." Mantis steps forward.

"No he can't take it!" The guy with the necklace shakes his head.

"She's right. You can't."

"Oh yeah? You don't wanna tell me where she is? That's fine. I'll kill all three of you and beat it out of Thanos myself." He someone presses the gun further in the dudes head.

"And starting with you" His mask comes off to reveal a little ball of cuteness.He has brown hair that looks so fluffy I just to want to touch it but Rocky says I have to keep those things to myself and his hair are like little pieces of chocolate that I want to eat but once again I have to keep that to myself too.Once i'm out of my daze I realize Quill is threatening this cute little cinnamon roll.

"Awwww Quill can't we just keep that one." I say as I point at him.Everyone looks shocked.I float down to him and squeeze his cheeks and boop his nose because my limits only go so far.I turn to the two other men.

"Please can I keep I swear i'll take care of him i'll feed him and give him water , and take him on walks." He starts blushing and it just makes him cuter. The man in the tin suit is so baffled by my request he doesn't know what to say.

"No you can't keep spider boy" I give him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Pwease mister"

No how old are you, you act five"

"I'm actually 14,569 years old" completely ignoring my request the man with the necklace says.

"Wait, what, Thanos? All right, let me ask you this one time. What master do you serve?" Quill looks at the man with a pissed off expression.

"What master do I serve? What am I supposed to say? "Jesus"?"

"Or the devil" He looked over at me.

"Know N/n just stop talking"

"You're from Earth?"

"I'm not from Earth. I'm from Missouri." I giggle a little at his stupidity

" Yeah, that's on Earth dip-shit. What are you hassling us for?" The cute little bean looked at me in question.

" So, you're not with Thanos?"

With Thanos? (scoffs) No, I'm here to kill Thanos. He took my girl- Wait, who are you?

" We're the Avengers, man." Quill let the tall glass of cute water go.

"Oh." Mantis walks closer to us.

"You're the ones Thor told us about."

" You know Thor?"

" Yeah. Tall guy, not the good-looking, needed saving." I scoff and roll my eyes knowing hes lying

" Where is he now?" I tune them out and walk over to the cute boy who is just watching the conversation from afar.

"Whats your name?" He puts his hand out for me to shake.

"Peter-man I mean Spider-Parker I mean Peter Parker"

"Cute name for a cute human i'm Y/n" His cheeks are dusted with pink at my compliment.While the others are talking I learn more about peter and his life on earth.He tells me about his best friend Ned and a girl who pretends they aren't friends named M.J.He also talks about his Aunt May and how great she is.He explains what his does everyday as the friendly neighborhood spider man and at the moment I forget about the giant grape with a huge chin I call a father and just focus on peter and at that moment I am finally at peace.


	5. Funny Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yee yee

We were all socializing getting to know each other as best as we could in the recent situation. The boring men with the facial hair are just getting more and more annoyed with our team. They want to come up with the plan but Quill is just not having it. I decided why not socialize with one of the men. I chose the flowy cape guy because I really want to try it on. I slowly walk up to then jump in front of him shouting pickles, but he just stares blankly at me. WHAT THE HECK that always works with Drax and mantis....... Maybe there just scaredy cats.

"I could hear you from a mile away" His bluntness surprises me and I quickly pull myself together and stick my hand out for him to shake.

"Hello friend what's your name and what planet do you come from". I asked just to be sure, you never know these days.

"My name is Dr. Stephen Strange and I come from Earth".

"My name is Y/n L/n and I come from Hell I'm kinda the spawn of Satan". He looks kinda confused until he sees what I actually look like and a look of realization flashes across his face.

"Why are you here Y/n" I tilt my head to the side kinda like a doggo.

"Whatever do you mean Dr.Stephen Strange". He suddenly got really close to me. So close I could smell his breath. (I smelled like spaghetti).

"I know who you are, I know who you work with." I quickly cover up his mouth.

"Shhh listen if you don't say anything I promise everything will be all sunshine and unicorns from here." He looks conflicted as he thinks things through. I decide to speed the process along and slowly close his airway. Not to much but just enough to just slightly leave my mark and prove that if he told anybody there would be consequences. I smile slyly, pat his head, and turn away skipping to my beautiful Peter.

A plan was devised, a plan that they thought would stop him but I wasn't too sure it was going to work. I could sense it, I was getting that crawling feeling on the back of my neck the closer the time came. I hate to admit it but I was scared. Scared for my new friends, scared for me, and scared for Peter. Speaking of I could see his hand reaching towards my shoulder. I turn swiftly around and grab his hand intertwining our fingers. He looks spooked but soon smiles lightly at me. I smile back at him and put his arm along slightly and sit on a stray piece of metal. He shortly follows me and sits just a few centimeters I'm close enough to see the faint pink that is dusting his cheeks. That's when I realize I'm still holding his hand and that makes me feel weird inside. Like little insects are trying to crawl out of my stomach. I can also feel heat on my cheeks and the back of my neck. I have never felt this way, WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!!!!!!!. After a brief pause, I realize that this feeling makes me happy, so I squeeze his hand a little tighter and give him another smile.

"So Peter tell me how you got your powers "

"Well I was on a field trip at a place called Oscorp and they had these crazy spiders and I wanted to get a pictu.................... Bad things might be coming but for now, I'm just going to enjoy this funny feeling while it lasts.


End file.
